


Osculum Sanguinem

by Setsuna_5



Category: Naruto
Genre: I have no idea where this fic will be going, Multi, Newborn Naruto, Royal family Uchihas, Vampire AU!, Vampire Hierarchy, haven't decided all the pairings yet, indistinct plotline, not to mention, slow burn but defintely itanaru, slow going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna_5/pseuds/Setsuna_5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know Kakashi. Being a king is tough as it is. Although I must say you did good in not killling this one off. Afterall, it isn't everyday my little brother struggles to reign in a feral newborn.” Itachi smirked. He waved his hand slightly and two masked figured appeared from the shadows.<br/>______________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>“I am Naruto and I was turned against my wishes. Hell, I don't even remember being turned.” His voice was bit clearer and had a lilting undertone to it.</p>
<p>“Then how did you get your first fill of blood?” Itachi found himself asking.<br/>~~~~~~~~~<br/>Summarizing is not my thing honestly. So will have to manage with two very small excerpts from the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Red is for instincts and Blue is for will then what is Black for?

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a Vampire AU with ItaNaru pairing with all the kinks and perks that came with writing yaoi fics about vampires. Seriously though, I have only written two chapters so far. Both of them managed to turn out better than expected. I do not have a solid plot for now. Still, I hope I am able to make this fic turn out to be different from other vampire fics.

“Well, well Hatake san, I never thought I would see you here.”

 

Itachi looked at the man sitting before him giving out an aura of anxiousness. Kakashi cleared his throat and let his gaze shift from Itachi to a knocked out man near whose feet he had been sitting.

 

“He is the reason I am here today.”

 

“Oh” Itachi was genuinely curious and looked at the unconscious man.

 

“And who this might be?”

 

“This is Uzumaki Naruto, a newly turned.”

 

Itachi's eyes narrowed at this. He was not notified of this which meant this man was a mistake.

 

“I did not permit anyone to turn a mere person and nor has the council. Otherwise I would have been notified. Tell me how old is he? And who is his sire.”

 

Kakashi let out a sarcastic laugh and sighed when Itachi glared at him.

 

“He is two months old.” Itachi's eyes widened a bit in surprise.

 

“And thats the thing...he does not know his sire. He shouldn't even be alive. And that is why I brought him here.” And for a moment Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously. Whoever was responsible for this shall be thoroughly punished. A niggling sense of doubt crept up his spine when he asked the next question.

 

“Say, is this the one my brother has been struggling to terminate since last two weeks?”

 

Kakashi's laugh was all the answer he required and he turned his eyes to observe the knocked out person. He looked to be in his twenties. Tanned skin, athletic build and overall very average. Itachi grimaced slightly in distaste when he noticed that the man was wearing a hideous shade of orange jumpsuit, smeared with dirt in places and a tattered pair of denims. And on his feet were what appeared to be the most worn out pair of shoes Itachi had ever seen. They were neon orange in color. Itachi blanched as he controlled his urge to shut his eyes and turned to look at the knocked out face. It was certainly youthfull and slightly rounded. He couldn't make out anything more as his face was too covered with dirt and grime and he could also spot some dried blood.

 

“How did you manage to snag him if you don't mind me asking. And do tell why didn't you simply kill him off?” Itachi asked at last.

 

“I simply knocked him out when he had taken down some of Sasuke's men as they jumped him. And as for not killing him...tell me would you not be intrigued about how he has survived so far? A new born requires atleast a week to recover and still needs to be guided by its sire for at least an year. Surviving without one is unheard of. Moreover I felt that as our king it was only just if you passed the judgement. As it is, he is still unaware of our world so he didn't actually do any crime.”

 

Itachi sighed softly.

 

“I know Kakashi. Being a king is tough as it is. Although I must say you did good in not killing this one off. After all, it isn't everyday my little brother struggles to reign in a feral newborn.” Itachi smirked. He waved his hand slightly and two masked figured appeared from the shadows.

 

“Take the unconscious man to the dungeons. He is a newborn and make sure that he doesn't escape...however on second thoughts, notify me as soon as he is conscious and restrain him if necessary.” The figures nodded and their master and effortlessly lifted the unconscious Naruto and again faded away. Itachi stood up and waited for Kakashi to do the same.

 

“You did good today and shall be rewarded accordingly. Give Iruka my greetings and I now if you excuse me, I have to attend to my pending matters.”

 

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a flurry of smoke with a frown on his face. Afterall, the new born was not feral the last and only time Kakashi saw him conscious.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

It was after most of them had retired that Itachi was notified of the newborn regaining consciousness. He was just about to retire for the night and dawn was only a few minutes away. With a tired sigh, he got up and rushed to the dungeons as fast as vampirically possible which was just a few minutes. With a nod of his head he dismissed the two guards standing in front of the only occupied cell and stood infront of the bars waiting, observing. The new born was not heavily restrained.

 

A shackle was all that held him by his ankle to allow maximum movement. Itachi observed as the prisoner stiffened and then he felt the brush of energy wave. So, the newborn knew to expand his senses to scan his surroundings. Itachi smirked as he saw the prisoner jerk in a sitting position too quickly for someone so weak. To his amusement, the prisoner immediately let out a pained groan and clutched his head with a shaky hand.

 

“Who are you?”

The prisoner asked with a shaky voice. He had yet to open his eyes but he looked very alert.

 

“I am Itachi. What about you?”

He asked with what he hoped was a neutral voice and let his energy expand a bit so that the newborn felt at ease knowing Itachi was same as him.

 

“Are you powerful? I mean...please don't look into my eyes. I am very..er.. famished...”

The prisoner asked with a pleading voice.

 

“You have nothing to fear. You can open your eyes. Now answer my question! What is your name and how did you became a vampire? How did you survive all this time and lastly, why are you so afraid to open your eyes?”

 

Itachi's tone was neutral and then commanding. When he saw the boy still afraid to open his eyes, he prodded him gently. The prisoner let out a shaky breath and sat straighter and slowly opened his eyes.

 

Itachi was awestruck as he saw the eyes a loveliest shade of blue that seemed to be faintly glowing in the dark. However, he soon felt a niggling sense of worry as the prisoner refused to meet his gaze and almost snarled at the blatant show of disrespect. Before he could do anything, the air in the cell thickened and those beautiful blue eyes slowly bled into red. The newborn was feral and yet he was trying to control himself. How amusing.

 

“I am Naruto and I was turned against my wishes. Hell, I don't even remember being turned.” His voice was bit clearer and had a lilting undertone to it.

 

“Then how did you get your first fill of blood?” Itachi found himself asking.

 

“I was feeling so thirsty but I didn't know for what...so I simply walked around. It was quite late at night and so most of the stores were closed. Then I guess I came across my first..ah..prey.”

 

Naruto gulped nervously and then continued.

 

“I asked for some and I was offered without question. I stopped after I was less thirsty and I was glad that I did that for the man fainted from exhaustion. I ran away from there after that. It was pretty strange you know...being offered freely without questions...so I preyed on different people in a random pattern and did not take much only to make the thirst bearable...and spent these days holed in the Kurama shrine during the day. Er...my vision becomes red whenever I am thirsty and thats the only time I can...er...Manipulate? ...no...Compulse? ...er..force... people into doing what I want.”

 

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes at the most silliest answer he had ever received. Although, it made him more curious about Naruto. Being able to use Hypnotism and to reign in his feral nature and to act rationally even when the senses were hazed by blood lust...all were the signs of a powerful vampire in the making. However, these tricks are what most newborns practice to master and then only they could mature into powerful adults. Figuring it out instinctively was something unheard of.

 

His own actions surprised him when he found himself unlocking the cell and the shackle and approaching a fidgeting Naruto. He held out his hand and Naruto looked up in awe. Itachi felt is aura fighting away and then shielding him against the hypnotic effect of the gaze and then let out a smirk.

 

“Come. Lets get you cleaned up.”

 

Naruto held his hand and stood up into a slouching position. Itachi caught him a little tighter and led him out of the dungeons through dimly lit corridors where windows were shut with heavy drapes. Seems like it was dawn already. Contemplating in his head for a while, Itachi led Naruto to his own wing and led him into one of the bathrooms not attached to his own bedroom. After giving Naruto some clothes to change into, he walked to his own bedroom and looked at his bed longing for some sleep.

 

His whole night had been very hectic and even if he required only two or three hours of sleep, he found himself longing for those two hours of peace and quiet. He changed into his sleepwear and let his hair down. As he was about to blow out the candles in the corner he heard a thud which was followed by a pained groan and heard Naruto cursing like a sailor. He waited and a moment later, a tentative knock could be heard in his door. Naruto entered when he heard an affirmation and found himself gawking at the luxurious and rich interior. Itachi watched Naruto gawk with an amused expression.

 

“Er...I am still hungry you know.”

 

He mumbled without meeting Itachi's gaze. His red eyes were visibly glowing and the tip of a fang peeked out from behind his lips. Both of his hands lay limp at his sides and his nails were lengthened into claws and they twitched from time to time as if longing to snap the neck of a prey. Itachi sighed and gestured him to come closer and watched tiredly as Naruto approached him hesitantly with his eyes still averted from Itachi.

 

 

“You know, its very disrespectful when you are not looking at the king when he is speaking...”

 

Naruto who was just about to reach Itachi looked visibly taken aback and stood still with wide eyes for a moment and then sputtered indignantly. Itachi let out a chuckle, clearly entertained. His aura shielded him against Naruto's hypnotism as Naruto was shooting him adorable(aww...he was pouting too) death glares. After a minute though, Naruto looked a bit scared and he promptly bowed deeply and apologized (tried to) for his behavior.

 

“Your Majesty-” Itachi raised up a hand and Naruto stopped whatever he was about to say.

 

“I did not take any offense to your actions infront of me today. You after all did not know of my identity and you still don't know anything of this world. Nor do we know anything about you. So, for today you need not feel uneasy about me being a king and offending me.”

 

Naruto sighed and relaxed visibly. After standing still for sometime, he turned to look at Itachi with a pleading and expectant gaze. It was now Itachi who sighed. He gestured Naruto to come closer. With careful fingers, Itachi took one of the clawed hands to examine them and then he also held Naruto's chin and turned him side to side to examine his feral appearance. Itachi looked at the newborn, checking out his appearance now that he was bathed and clean. He was a quite a looker for a newborn thats for sure. He had the most golden locks of hair that looked almost yellow and smelled of bonfire, cinnamon and like him because of the soap. Naruto was panting now and a smell of bloodlust was emanating from him. Itach ignored it and rubbed his thumb over Naruto's scarred cheeks. He traced the whisker like scars with a finger and let his thumb fondle his lower lip as he bent his head slightly to check the length of the fangs. He snapped out of it when his finger brushed over a sharp fang and Naruto shuddered.

 

“You want to jump at any source of blood don't you?” Itachi asked leaking out some of his killer intent and compulsion. Naruto nodded dumbly. Controlling his urge right now was as hard as ignoring a very persistent itch after all.

 

“Be careful. As it is very late, it would be too much trouble for me to fetch some blood for you. So, you will have to take from me. My blood is however, very...potent so...” Itachi looked curiously and Naruto's eyes became more red if possible with all the traces of purple gone. He was surprised though when Naruto instead of forcing him to the bed, carefully crept onto his lap and brushed his long hair aside, mindful of his claws.

 

“Can I-” Naruto felt his world melt away around him as he looked at his savior for the first time. He looked as pale as the moonlight in the candlelight and his long and beautiful inky black hair was smooth like the costliest silk. He looked awestruck into the dark gaze of the man and felt himself almost getting lost in them. Itachi was quite handsome and strong Naruto realized as he controlled himself from blushing. Of course, he is the king you dolt! Naruto mentally chided himself. He cleared his throat and averted his gaze.

 

“Uh...Can I...Er...from where...er...may I drink?” Naruto asked nervously as it was the first time he was eating from a vampire. Itachi chuckled and tilted his head slightly. Naruto looked hungrily as he could hear the blood pumping in the veins. He bent down and gently brushed aside the dark silky locks. Taking a deep breath, he let himself inhale the scent of blood and bit into the neck presented to him. A sense of euphoria filled his senses and he found himself letting out a deep moan...so thats what he meant by Potent, Naruto thought with a red face. After gulping down his fill, he followed his instincts and licked close the small wound and looked up at a woozy looking Itachi.

 

“I took too much didn't I?” Itachi nodded as best as he could as he struggled to stay conscious.

 

“Here take some from me. You could have easily stopped me you know.” Itachi smirked. Ofcourse he could have but he too was drowning in euphoria though not as strong as Naruto. He only pushed Naruto side when he felt weakness creep in.

 

“It would be counterproductive to take from you seeing that you have just quenched your thirst.”

 

The rest of what he was about to say died in his throat as he was presented with a sweet smelling wrist. Before he could stop himself, he held the wrist in a tight grip and sunk his fangs into it and groaned when the pleasant tasting blood filled his mouth. Naruto let out a throaty groan as Itachi drank his blood. He was painfully hard and was controlling the urge to buck his hips. He shuddered when Itachi withdrew his fangs and licked the wound close while letting out a soft groan. He blushed when Itachi looked at him red eyes which were in the process of fading into black.

 

“Will it be like this with everyone?” Naruto asked with a small voice and blushed once again when Itachi chuckled tiredly.

 

“No it won't be so...intense...my blood is most potent after all. Now, tomorrow you will be presented to the council. Don't worry I will be there as well. But, you will be assigned a mentor to guide you through the process of growing from a youngling. Now, give me a moment, I shall guide you to one of the rooms where you can sleep.”

 

But when Itachi looked at Naruto he saw that Naruto was already asleep. Sighing once again, Itachi positioned Naruto to the left side of his bed and laid down beside him. Mustering his last strength he covered both of their forms with the blanket and drifted into a peaceful sleep. They lay unaware as Naruto's aura reached out to Itachi's tentatively and Itachi's aura engulfed Naruto, embracing him in a sense of security as Naruto's aura latched on to his.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Shikaku opened Itachi's door and promptly froze in place. As next in command, it was his duty to tend to the needs of his king. He almost never had to wake up his king for his king was always on time. However, today he was late. As he was a strict follower of rules and had a remarkable sense of justice and self honor, he was considered a best friend and confidant by his king. However, what he saw before him enraged him and with narrowed eyes he looked into the room with a critical eye.

 

Itachi was cuddling another figure with their legs entangled and everything. Both were covered by a thin blanket that did little to conceal their forms. The said figure to his surprise was a new born if the smell in the air was anything to go by. The blond young-ling had his head resting on Itachi's arm and his hands were clutching onto Itachi's nightshirt. What enraged Shikaku was the fact that Itachi's other arm was on the blond's waist holding him near! It was unheard of a Vampire king taking anyone to his bed. Even his mates were not given that privilege much less their concubines. The other bedrooms in the king's personal wing were sufficient to serve that purpose.

 

A new unmated and powerful king like Itachi taking someone to his bed was absurd...! With a loud bang he closed the doors and marched away leaving behind a fading trail of air crackling with energy. After reaching the courtyard he sighed and sat down on one of the benches. Perhaps, his king had a reason to do what he did. Stiiilll, He owes me a hell of an explanation, Shikaku thought as he finally calmed down and let out a resigned sigh. However he was still thinking about the newborn. He didn't look familiar and moreover if the king was his sire, then everyone would have know since the council would have to approve. Something was very wrong...and he couldn't think about not telling the other second in command, his equal, Inoichi.

 

oooOooo~Line Break~oooOooo

 

Itachi woke up startled by the bang. With a flourish of his hands he made the drapes move to let the moonlight in. He stiffened when he felt a less cold body next to him and turned to looked down. His eyes softened as he took in Naruto's sleeping face. His scarred cheeks were slightly flushed and his pink bow shaped lips were parted as he took in slow puffs of air. Removing his hand from Naruto's waist, he turned to lay on his back and looked up at the chandelier overhead and stayed that way for sometime.

 

Thinking about his schedule for the day, he stiffened however when he remembered that Naruto will have to be presented infront of the king in a full court as he will be judged. Thankfully, the council won't bother for something so unimportant. He untangled his legs from the blond's and then slowly removed his hand which was slightly stiff from being used as a makeshift pillow. With a swift motion, he sat up into a meditative position.

 

Letting his eyes turn into glowing red, he peeked inside and let his sensed expand as much as he could. It was a daily routine which helped him to relax, to control and not show his emotions, to present himself with a calm exterior. He was a king and had a front to keep up infront of his subjects. He frowned however when he noticed a thin tendril reaching out from his core and appeared to be entangled to another tendril.

 

When he followed the tendril he found another core which looked delicate and newly formed. With a gasp he realized that it was Naruto's. He held his head by both of his hands as he realized that a bond was starting to form. A bond when newly form could be broken when it was less than half complete by neglecting it. The developing bond however would force both of them to complete it by giving them urges and prodding them subconsciously.

 

Itachi had never ever thought about a bond before, intending to go unbonded for another couple of decades. And thus never bothering to find out anything about bonding. This however......he will have to talk with someone probably Shisui. He was the only one with whom Itachi shared his deepest secrets and concerns. With a determined nod, he finally got and to get ready for the day... er ...night.

 

He lifted Naruto and carried him to a bed in one of the rooms near the main door of his wing and then went to his study room near the throne room. He summoned a messenger and sent summons to Iruka who mentored new borns who were finding it difficult to adjust or had problems that they did not want to share in other words special cases. He had his mastery in psychology and teaching as well as history and physical education seeing that he was older than Itachi himself. He looked as he saw Iruka knocking at the door. He sighed and looked at Iruka waiting for him to be seated. As soon as he sat down, Itachi spelled his most powerful privacy charm around the room.

 

“What is the meaning of this Lord Uchiha?” Iruka asked apprehensively.

 

“Ah, Iruka no need to be tense. I have a matter that needs to be addressed immediately.”

 

“What do you want me to do?” Iruka asked carefully.

 

“What I am about to tell you is slightly private...nothing bad I assure you. But, I do not want the council or anyone who would alert the council to find out especially my brother.”

 

Saying so, Itachi told Iruka about Naruto and left out the parts related to the bond or the fact that they had exchanged blood or slept together for that matter. Iruka took in all the information and readily accepted his role as Naruto's mentor for indefinite amount of time. Sending him to Naruto, Itachi let out a relieved sigh and set out summons to hold a full assembly in the throne room when the moon was at its peak that very night. And winter being at its peak meant they easily had thirteen to fifteen hours of night time. And the sky being clear on most nights meant it would be suitable to hold an assembly in the throne room.

 

Naruto felt someone stirring him awake gently. Events of the previous night were mostly blurred in his head and he only remembered bits and pieces clearly and a part of it included Itachi telling him about judgment.

 

Something must have happened last night because Naruto felt himself longing (not of a desperate sort) to see Itachi, to talk to him. He did not know why that was and guessed that maybe he considered Itachi to be a good friend or something. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a man who appeared to be in his thirties.

 

“Good evening. I am Iruka and King Itachi has assigned me to be your mentor.” Iruka smiled gently as he took in the fragile form of the youngling infront of him.

 

“I am Naruto. Nice to meet you. I remember His highness saying that I will be presented for judgment. Is you being my mentor what all this is about?” Naruto asked unfazed by the presence of a powerful vampire. Iruka let out an amused chuckle.

 

“Well sort of...You see...You will be presented infront of the king when he moon is at its peak that is five hours from now where he will announce you as a part of our coven. And will assign me as your mentor officially. Your official initiation will take place five to ten days from now...depending on whether I deem you ready enough. Until then I will have to familiarize you with our customs and traditions. Now take a bath and a nap too. The bathroom is to your right and in the mean time I will fetch you some clothes.”

 

Saying so Iruka ran a bath and after helping Naruto to it, left him to his devices. Naruto was silent the whole time. His mind was in turmoil. While worrying about his future, he also tried to shove away feelings of disappointment when he found himself in another room. His miserable life before the turning seemed to be decades in the past now. He looked at his clothes as he shed them marveling at their smooth texture and absently listened to the man beside him explain to him about what will be happening. After bathing for almost an hour, he came out and grabbed a towel from the rack. After wiping himself he slipped on the shirt he was wearing before bath. Slipping under the covers he found himself drifting to sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King passes judgment on Naruto, discusses the bond with his confidants and announces him as his intended in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write up a decent chapter somehow. I seriously need to write up a distinct storyline or something.

“Naruto....Naruto...”,

 

Someone was calling out to him. Naruto looked about unable to see anything in the foggy area. He came to a clearing near a Cherry Blossom tree and saw a red fox.

 

“Naruto, come closer...” the fox said.

 

“Kyuubii!!!”,

 

Naruto hollered happily and ran over to him. He sat down underneath the tree beside the fox and beamed at it happily. The fox looked at him in what looked to be a smiling face.

 

“Things will be very difficult for you in the coming days Naruto...when the times are hard, never trust anyone. Be careful my childe.”

Kyuubi said sofly. Naruto nuzzled the fox lovingly and glomped him with a big smile.

 

“Kyuubi Sa~ma~ I have nothing to fear. I have you with me after all” Naruto declared.

 

“Oh?” Kyuubi smirked. Naruto blushed and averted his gaze.

 

“Y-you have been by my side forever. I know that even if no one else is beside me, you will be there. You are my everything Kyuu...my family, my Guide, and my confidant.” Naruto said with a small voice.

 

“Hey, hey. No need to be so cheesy brat. I feel the same about you by the way.”

 

Kyuubi said with a fond look in its eyes. Naruto gave him a nice rub and the fox purred happily. Naruto, with both his hands behind his head, leaned back against Kyubi as though he were a pillow and looked up at the blue sky above them. A soft breeze was blowing and he let out a little sneeze when a sakura petal fell on his nose. Looking up at the white fluffy clouds, he reminisced about his past days. He first met kyuubi when he was hiding away from the bullies in his first year of middle school in the Kurama Shrine. Having been born under Kurama's star, his birth animal was a fox. He met Kyuubi when he saw it approaching him as he was about to fall asleep that day.

 

He brought things like chunks of raw meat for the cute fox cub and left it where he had met the fox before. It vanished every time and he figured that the fox ate it. One day, he approached the fox with some more meat as it was eating the meat he had placed before and from then on a bond of friendship developed between them and they met everyday by the time he reached the second year of middle school.

 

Slowly though he started to notice that he sometimes dreamt about a nine tailed fox who spoke to him in his dreams. He never rembered what they had talked about after he woke up but those dreams were becoming very frequent. And when Naruto was in his third year of middle school, he was so badly bullied that he had taken shelter in the shrine. And he dreamt of the fox after he passed out due to his injuries. He woke up to a fox sleeping on his stomach, all curled up cozily and his injuries all healed.

 

Thats when he heard the fox speak for the first time. It was the spirit of Kurama, the deity of the shrine and its name was Kyuubi! By the time he started High School, he was already thrown out from the orphanage. He then joined a MMA club and became a well known delinquent for beating up anyone who bullied weak students and small kids. All throughout his roller coaster of life, Kyuubi had been a constant companion. The days when he could not visit the shrine, Kyuubi visited him in his dreams. Now that he thought about it...he was turned on his birthday just after midnight. It was a red moon night too...Naruto wondered if it meant anything. As if reading his thoughts Kyuubi scoffed and gave Naruto's cheek a small lick and placed one of its tails on his shoulder to offer some comfort. He closed his eyes and after some minutes felt the dream world around him fade away as he felt himself shaken awake gently.

 

* * *

 

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Iruka who was standing a bit far from the bed in formal attire with a bundle of clothes in his hand. With a groan, Naruto sat up and rubbed his eyes cutely. Iruka smiled at the sight and waited for Naruto to fully awaken.

 

“Oh good you are awake. Assembly is just an hour away. Please go and wash your face. Just for today let me help you to get ready. You will have to put an appropriate image for being presented before the king after all. Don't worry these all are just formalities. I will tell you more after you have washed your face. Now, please head up to the bathroom.”

 

Iruka looked on as Naruto obediently got up and walked to the bathroom in a loose shirt and a pair of boxers. He tidied up the bed and then layed out a pair of gray trousers and a white shirt for Naruto and put a long moss green coat with designs in the cuffs and had black accents.

 

“Put these on. I will be waiting outside to escort you to the throne room.”

 

Iruka offered gently and then without waiting for an answer walked away. Naruto then proceeded to wear his clothes while thinking about what was going to happen to him. While he did not like the fact that his fate will be decided by someone else, he wished that he would at least be given a chance to choose his fate. He pulled on his trousers and then headed towards the mirror to check out his appearance. He could swear he was half a head shorter before.

 

While the moss green coat clashed horribly with his blond hair, his untamable spiky locks were a wee bit manageable than before and a lot softer to touch and except his palms, the rest of his skin was smooth to touch; even his lips were no longer chapped. Hell, even his crooked tooth was straight. The most shocking was however the fact that he looked at least two years younger...maybe it had to do something with his powers he thought with a nod.

 

“Um May I wear shoes...?”

 

Naruto asked hesitantly as he came out from the room. Iruka whipped his head towards the voice and smiled when he saw that it was Naruto. He shook his head in answer.

 

“It would be seen as disrespect if you were to wear any foot wear. You are not a part of the coven yet so it would be good if you were presented bare feet. It symbolizes vulnerability and also respect to the coven since your life will be at their mercy.”

 

Naruto grimaced at the explanation as he walked beside Iruka, following him to the throne room at a very fast pace. Naruto looked around him and checked out the wing where he was. On one side the corridor had big French windows with heavy drapes that were tied aside to let the moonlight in. On the other side were various doors and suits of armor stood at each alternate pillar and various coat of arms hung from the ceiling on the walls. As they were out of the wing, he felt as though they were underground as the hallway was now dimly lit and smelt dank. The floors were coarsely cobbled with cold stones and not carpeted like inside the wing. While there were no suit of armors or coat of arms, there hung lit torches from the stands in alternate pillars. They stopped in front of a huge and heavy looking door. There were suits of armor on both the sides and unlike the previous ones, these carried lit torches. A coat of arms of a white and red fan was engraved on its chest plate.

 

“Now remember that when you stand in front of the king, greet him properly and speak only when spoken to. Address him as Your Majesty, also keep your head bowed with your nape exposed. Do not, no matter what, look up at anyone's face unless asked to. Now be silent and wait here. One of the guards will come to escort you, till then just wait here.”

 

Naruto nodded and waited as Iruka opened the heavy doors and went inside.

 

* * *

 

Itachi sat on his chair and resting his head on his hand looked outside the window lazily, letting his mind wander. He sat straighter when Shisui knocked at the door. Voicing out an enter, he watched as Shisui entered. And then spelled a privacy charm as Shusui sat down in front of him. He sighed and slumped on his chair when Shisui looked at him with confused and questioning eyes. Helping himself to a goblet full of blood, he swirled the liquid and stared at the rich red colour as Shisui waited for him to speak.

 

“Say Shisui...I need to discuss a few things with you. And...I need you to keep quiet about this. I just need your advice...as a best friend...”

 

Shisui looked intrigued now. Never before has Itachi Uchiha looked so hesitant about anything...even about voicing out his insecurities infront of him. Honestly though, Shisui could feel a tendril of worry creep up his spine.

 

“Is everything alright Itachi?” Shisui couldn't help but ask.

 

“Everything is...fine...probably.” This would be the second time in less than five minutes that Shisui was shell shocked.

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?”

 

Itachi let out a soft chuckle and ignored the glare thrown his way.

 

“Say, What is my blood's value?” Had it been possible Itachi would have managed to kill Shisui by giving him a stroke.

 

“What?! Itachi what do you mean by that question? Important as a vampie or important as a king?And then again aren't you supposed to go all the rules and traditions before your coronation? Why is it that you are asking me such silly questions? Even a commoner could answer those.”

 

“Well both actually...commoner huh?..ah well humor me and... Just answer the question.”

 

“Now now no need to get so cold on me. Lets see...Your blood as a vampire means it is quite precious. All the traditions and cultures of our kind are associated with blood. Because your blood is you. Blood is life. Also, as an elite your blood is considered to be quite powerful. Spilling it would be considered a great feat and in blood magic it would be very potent. Which is why you were selected to be the king. Uchiha blood is one of the strongest blood out there. Then...as a king your blood is important because of all the rules and regulations out there...not to mention you need to uphold all the blood traditions that is specifically meant for the king as his blood is most pure and potent. Well, thats all I can say for now.”

 

Itachi sighed. He had absolutely no idea if it was a mistake.

 

“I wonder...can another vampire drink from me?” Shisui looked like an owl right now as he struggled not to choke on the blood that he was sipping.

 

“Are you nuts?!!! Pardon...Ahem!..I know you are newly made king and all but even a low level vampire knows sharing of blood is considered to be very intimate. Its like sharing a part of yourself. Sharing blood...if it is done between mates then it is fine behind closed doors I guess and even between closest friends it is alright if not downright unusual... but it is absolutely frowned upon if done by any others I could say its almost forbidden. But, there are exceptions that is if life or death situations are involved. These things are true only for a normal vampire Itachi...Are you even listening to me?”

 

Shisui sighed as he watched Itachi staring at his half filled glass of blood listlessly. He was beginning to feel very scared of his friend.

 

“I hope you haven't done what I think you have done.”

 

Shisui began with a firm voice and looked at Itachi who froze for a moment and then avoided his enquiring gaze. Shisui sighed once again as he felt all anger leave his body and eyed Itachi worriedly.

 

“Everything will be alright Shisui.”

 

“Oh No Don't play that card with me Itachi. You know that you are the king. And you have the purest blood among us all. You are not supposed to give anyone your blood except your true mates. And that too only after consummating the bond. It is forbidden to let anyone drink your blood not only because you are a king but because you are an Uchiha as well.”

 

“I suppose, nothing can be done now Shisui. I am in trouble after all.”

 

“I cannot let that happen to the king now can I? I am not your best friend for nothing you know.” Shisui replied smirking ominously.

 

* * *

 

Naruto stood straighter as the doors infront of him opened and two guards dragged him in and sent him stumbling infront of the king with a shove. With grace he himself not aware of possessing, Naruto got on one knee, fists to the ground and nape exposed and waited.

 

He could hear the murmuring of the gathered Vampires.

 

“Your Majesty..” Naruto greeted Itachi in a soft but firm voice with his head still lowered.

 

“Raise your head young fledgling.” Itachi's voice washed over the murmurs and the resulting silence rang out was deafening. Naruto tried to shove back all feelings of uneasiness. He felt like some kind of lab specimen as he could feel everyones eyes on him. Naruto slowly lifted his head and met Itachi's gaze without flinching. His clear blue eyes shone with determination and defiance.

 

Itachi felt chill running down his spine when those blue eyes met his. He could register someone letting out and almost inaudible gasp. The court now filled with whispers that were even louder than before. Newly transformed vampire had red eyes a sign of their newly awoken instincts and feral nature. A newborn being able to retain their own mind so much that it shone through their eyes was extremely rare. Well, it was good Itachi supposed. Now, the council was paying rapt attention to Naruto and would definitely hesitate about terminating him. They wouldn't want to erase someone with so much potential.

 

“State your full name and the day you were changed.”

 

“Naruto Uzumaki. I was changed on 31st October Your Majesty.” On my twentieth birthday remained unsaid.

 

“Are you willing to accept whatever judgment our King passes and accept it willingly with resistance.?” Shisui asked as he stepped up from the shadows beside the throne as though it were a daily occurrence.

 

“What is the meaning of this Shisui?” Itachi asked before Naruto could reply.

 

“Well, your Highness, I think we should do a full assessment. Of course only if Lord Yamanaka agrees to lead with you permission.”

 

“You mean to say the judgement needs to be...thorough?” Itachi asked with an eyebrow raised.

 

The whole court remained silent and trepidation filled Naruto's eyes as he looked at the scene unfolding in front of him curiously. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. The king was looking at a man named Shisui intently and after briefly glancing at Naruto looked back at Shisui who was looking at Naruto(!) blankly. Naruto averted his eyes promptly thus missing the smirk that bloomed on Shisui's face. He could hear a sigh pass through Itachi's lips and straightened his posture.

 

“Very well. Everyone will wait patiently as the fledgling is assessed fairly by High Council member Yamanka Inoichi in front of the court.”

 

As soon as the command was passed, the entire room was filled with murmers. Naruto looked towards another shadowed area towards the right of the throne as a man stepped foreward from the shadows. Whats with everyone appearing from shadows and why is most of the hall covered in shadows? Naruto wondered and let his eyes take in the man's appearance.

 

The man was tall and well built. His dirty blonde hair was arranged in a neat ponytail high at the back of his head. By the clothes Naruto did not need to second guess that Mr Yamanaka was definitely a high council member. His eyes, Naruto noticed at last, were muted blue but sharp and intelligent and the man had a regal air around him.

 

* * *

 

Inoichi eyed the newborn infront of him. If he was honest then it seemed he had been up and about for more than two months and most probably on his own if what Shikaku said was correct. And by his posture, he seemed unfazed about being amidst a crowd of extremely powerful vampires. There was no trace of fear in him nor was there any trace of arrogance or didrespect. He appeared to be oddly withdrawn from the things going on around him as he solely concentrated on Inoichi with determined eyes and tried to figure him out.

 

Shisui had discussed some probabilities with both Inoichi and Shikaku soon after his apparently secret meeting with Itachi. And if Shikaku was right then a bond must be already forming between him and Itachi. From what the sharp eyes of Yamanaka could gather, it seemed Naruto appeared least bothered by it or maybe he was extremely good at controlling his urge to look at Itachi or seek him out. Inoichi looked at Itachi who was now talking to Shikaku and Shisui in hushed tones. Even Itachi was having trouble ignoring Naruto as he glanced at his kneeling form once in a while mid conversation. Inoichi squashed down a strong urge to smirk wickedly and instead concentrated on the kneeling fledgling who was looking at him blankly.

 

Any other would have been quivering under pressure but Naruto remained unfazed as he tried to nonchalantly check out the man named Inoichi approach him with slow measured steps. He felt dazed as the man held his face by his left hand firmly and tugged it so that they were staring at each other.

 

He felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit him as he almost slumped infront but held himself together thanks to the man holding his face in a vice like grip. Everything around him was covered in a grey haze other than a pair of steel blue eyes. And suddenly everything was back to normal. He stared at the retreating figure of the ancient Vampire with a confused frown marring his face.

 

Inoichi was feeling too many things right now and he felt as though his head will burst. Turning to Shikaku and Itachi, he saw they were looking somewhere far away as though in deep thought. Which meant he could convey any message he wanted but he would have to be fast about it.

 

_Naruto was born on a blood moon night, hell he was changed on such a night too! Was it a coincidence or a set up? Naruto might turn out to be a great asset however one cannot deny the possibility of him turning into a liability in the general workings of the clan...Moreover he has already been touched by his birth deity meaning sunlight cannot harm him._

 

_Also the fact that he managed to reign in his feral side by sheer will and determination means he might turn out to be a tough nut to crack. I say Itachi, no wonder you acted so instinctively when you helped him out and ended up establishing a bond between you two. Your Vampire instincts must have deemed him to be a very powerful mate. It would not be all that bad to pursue this bond. For now though lets give the council some bones to chew so that they leave the matter alone._

 

Inoichi watched multiple emotions play through Shikaku at the message. Itachi as usual appeared unfazed with his perfect poker face on. With a slight nod towards Inoichi, Itachi cleared his throat which effectively silenced everyone.

 

Inoichi turned towards the council and expanded his focus so that the council heads along with the king could hear him.

 

_My Lord and fellow Council Members, the newborn before us today is an orphan Naruto Uzumaki. He was turned about two months ago by some rogue vampires. He was blessed by his birth diety when he saved its spirit namesake in his childhood. This could be the probable reason why he has survived so far without his sire's aid. It seems he could also control his intial bouts of immense thirst as he haven't killed anyone so far. Although rough around the edges, he is already aware of his hypnotic abilities even though he cannot control them when he is thirsty. I would say that he has survived so far by sheer will and determination alone. All the makings of a powerful vampire. I believe that he might also be immune to sunlight, a trait common to night creatures who were blessed by the Deities._

 

Few of the council member let out gasps at the last part. It was very rare that anyone could retain a deities favor after turning. It meant that the deity whoever blessed him actually acknowledges him as a night creature! This would not bide well for any of them if they were to terminate this new born after he has been probably acknowledged by such a higher entity.

 

After much debate and discussion, a decision was taken. It was the perfect one...something both Inoichi and Shikaku as well as Shisui had hoped for when Itachi had expressed his wishes on making Naruto his intended and by extention, his mate in the future. With a conclusive and decisive nod, Itachi stood up and faced the crowd.

 

“The Council as well as your King has come to a decision.” Itachi announced and then sat down coolly. The entire room was pin drop silent once again as everyone watched the scene with rapt attention. This time it was Shikaku who stepped forward.

 

“Newborn Naruto Uzumaki, Our Lord his Majesty has passed on his judgment. You are not to be faulted for the follies of your sire. You shall be taught our ways under the tutelage of Umino Iruka. Also, final judgment on your position within our clans will be decided ten days from now when you will be tested followed by proper ceremonial induction to our coven. Welcome to the Uchiha Coven Newborn Naruto Uzumaki.”

 

Everyone politely clapped and Naruto stood up when Itachi ordered him to do so. At one gesture of the new King, Iruka stepped forward and led Naruto away from the ongoing court by his elbow.

 

* * *

 

As they walked down twisted and partly dark corridors, Naruto looked around curiously.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“We are going to your quarters youngling. Now I will be your tutor from now onwards and you will either address me as Master Umino or Teacher Umino is that clear?”

 

“Yes Teacher Umino.” Naruto muttered.

 

“Good you catch on quick.” Iruka chuckled.

 

After sometime, the reached a shorter hallway at the end of which stood a solitary door with a lamp hanger jutting out from the wall o one side. At Iruka's insistence, Naruto entered what he supposed was his room. It was mediocre at best. A fireplace in front of which lay a thick but plain rug. The bed was a bit larger than a standard single bed but the sheets looked like cotton but comfortable. Even the curtains lacked patterns. They were simply thick and dark green in color. The walls though were colored in a pale powdery blue. The desk with a chair, bed, and the cushiony chairs infront of the fireplace seemed to have cherry wood finish.

 

“This will be your room from now onwards. You must sleep now. Come to me before the sun is up I will write you a perission slip and then you can go for a little shopping trip with an escort who can walk under the sun.”

 

“But I don't have any money with me.”

 

“All newborns are provided for by their Sires or their teachers and since you lack a Sire, it falls on me to provide for you.”

 

“I will pay you back for sure then.”

 

“You can pay me back by putting in effort and not slacking off in your lessons youngling. For now concentrate on learning our ways. Payback in kind would be considered disrespectful seeing that I am providing for you as per ancient traditions.”

 

“Sure Teacher Umino.” Naruto replied in a resigned tone.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't even started on the third chapter sadly. I really love this story but the plot is reeaallly vague at this point. Although I do wanna put more emphasis on the inner workings of a Vampire Coven and how Itanaru develops amidst it all.   
> .  
> .  
> On another note: How are you guys liking the new anime Yuri!!! On Ice? Isn't it like the most happening thing currently?

**Author's Note:**

> Half of the things aren't tagged because it would be spoiler material. Anyway, suggestions on how the fic should go on in the comments below would be most welcome. I will try to update as soon as I finish writing them up. Although I am not really confident about writing another chapter of this and expect it to turn out just as good.


End file.
